cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of CN
The United States of CN (aka USCN or most commonly called the United States) is an alliance on the Blue sphere. Charter of United States of CN Article I. Preamble :1.1 The Nations of the United States of CN Alliance, in order to promote their nations’ development, insure USCN Nations' security, and build friendships within the alliance and throughout all color spheres, do hereby establish this charter. :1.2 The United States of CN Alliance shall be referred to as USCN and membership as USCN Nations. :1.3 USCN shall be an alliance that resides in the Blue Sphere of Cybernations. Article II. USCN Nations :2.1 Nations seeking entry to USCN must not be engaged directly in war or have any active foreign aid slots with any nation at war. Those foreign aid slots must expire and be deleted before entry is approved. They shall move to the Blue Sphere of Cybernations within 7 days of entry within reason and mandatory after 30 days. They shall post their application for USCN Nation status in the International Airport & Information Centre Alliance Membership forum and give the following information: Ruler Name: Nation Name: Nation Link: Previous Alliances: Reason for Leaving: Positions held if any: How often do you check your nation in Game: How often will you log in to the Alliance Forum: How often will you log in to the Alliance IRC Channel: :2.2 USCN Nations promise to be active in game, in the USCN forum, and USCN IRC channels. Inactivity may result in removal from office and or expulsion from the alliance. :2.3 USCN Nations shall conduct themselves by the Golden Rule - "Treat others the way you would want to be treated." :2.4 USCN Nations shall make every effort to wisely and actively develop their nation economically and militarily to promote the overall growth and security of the alliance. :2.5 USCN Nations shall make every effort to maintain 5 full trade slots. :2.6 USCN Nations shall be cooperative in temp trading with fellow USCN Nations, and wisely sell temp trades outside of the alliance. :2.7 USCN Nations shall make every effort to wisely and actively use their foreign aid slots either as tech sellers, tech buyers, emergency aid providers, or as bankers in USCN nation development programs. :2.8 An interview may be required before membership is approved. Applicant will give a time of day when available to join IRC #uscn. This interview will serve to get to know the applicant and for the applicant to get to know a government official and to measure the applicant's knowledge of IRC. If the applicant is not familiar with IRC, the applicant must be open to learning about it because it will enhance their membership by getting to know everyone in the alliance and having better, faster, and live communication with USCN Nations and nations from foreign alliances. Article III. Government :3.1 Government Structure, Line of Succession, IRC Identification Format ::President - IRC NickPres ::Speaker of the House of Representatives - IRC NickSHR ::Secretary of State - IRC NickSS ::Secretary of Defense - IRC NickSD ::Secretary of Internal Affairs - IRC NickSIA ::Secretary of the Treasury - IRC NickTS ::Chief Justice of the Supreme Court - IRC NickCJSC ::USCN Nation Representatives - IRC NickUSCN :3.2 The President - Shall serve honorably as the Head of Government of USCN. Shall shape domestic and foreign policy and implement it. Shall seek the council of other government officials in order to properly lead USCN in internal affairs and foreign affairs, peace, war, and when negotiating treaties. Reserves the right to act in the best interest of USCN. Shall have the power to negotiate, sign, and cancel treaties. Shall have the power to issue Executive Orders that shall be followed by USCN Nations. Shall have the power to veto amendments to the USCN Charter. Shall have the power to appoint and replace government officials, but must post clear reasons. Shall serve as Commander-IN-Chief of USCN Armed Forces in times of war and may override military orders given by the Secretary of Defense. :3.3 The Speaker of the House of Representatives - Second in the line of succession. Will serve as close advisor to the President and government officials. May pursue treaties and present them to the President. Shall council the President in shaping domestic and foreign policy. Serves to address concerns that non upper-governement USCN Nations may present. Shall co-sponsor amendments to the USCN Charter if believed that it will better the USCN Charter, has the right to deny co-sponsoring an amendment. :3.4 The Secretary of State - Third in the line of succession. Will serve as the Foreign Affairs advisor to the President and official diplomat to foreign alliances in their forums and IRC channels. May pursue treaties and present them to the President. Shall council the President in shaping foreign policy. Shall work deligently to maintain peace before war, and restore peace between USCN and it's adversaries even when at war. :3.5 The Secretary of Defense - Fourth in the line of succession. Will serve as the Military Advisor to the President. Shall direct USCN Armed Forces in times of war. Shall insure USCN Armed Forces maintain a high level of readiness to defend USCN Nations and it's allies. Shall insure that USCN Nations maintain appropriate war chests. :3.6 The Secretary of Internal Affairs - Fifth in the line of succession. Will serve as the Internal Affairs advisor to the President. Shall aid the President in shaping domestic policy for USCN. Shall create educational material to enhance the knowledge USCN Nations have available to better develop their nations. Shall recruit quality nations and recommend them for USCN Nation status. :3.7 The Secretary of the Treasury - Sixth in the line of succession. Will serve as the Finance Advisor to the President. Shall aid the President in shaping USCN financial policy. Shall manage the USCN Treasury to distribute funds to enable USCN Nations to develop. Shall implement a USCN Nation Development Program to promote the economic and nation strength growth of USCN. :3.8 The Chief Justice of the Supreme Court - Seventh in the line of Succession. Shall investigate cases and administer fair justice to any USCN Nation that has charges brought against it. Charges by foreign entities upon any USCN Nation will not be allowed until justice and sentence has been served within USCN. USCN reserves the right to not surrender a USCN Nation to any foreign court. The Chief Justice has the sole power to give a light sentence or give the maximum sentence of expulsion from USCN along with a one time ZI. Foreign rogues and or unaligned nations may have charges brought against them. The Chief Jusice shall investigate cases and administer fair justice to foreign rogues and unaligned nations that have charges brought against them. Justice shall be considered, but not limited to reparations in tech, funds, and decommission of improvements or military. Foreign aligned nations may not have charges brought against them in USCN courts. Negotiations with foreign alliances will take place to administer justice in a different manner to an aligned nation that commits crimes against USCN. :3.9 USCN Nations - Shall serve in the USCN House of Representatives, but not as government officials. Shall have the right to free speech without fear of punishment. Shall have the right to propose amendments to the USCN Charter as long as it is co-sponsored by the Speaker of the House of Representatives. Article IV. Treaties :4.1 The President shall have the sole power to sign or cancel treaties. And shall sign or cancel treaties only after having consulted with all government officials. Exception: government office vacant at the time of signing or cancel and or government official having posted a leave of absence. The treaty to sign or cancel shall be posted in the President's office treaty subforum. Government officials will have 3 days to offer their council. After 3 days, the President may act to sign or cancel a treaty. Government Officials may also post treaties to sign or cancel. Treaties shall be negotiated and researched in good faith in order to not contradict existing treaties. Article V. War and Peace :5.1 It shall be the policy of USCN to never surrender its sovereignty. It shall be the policy of USCN to honor treaties no matter the economic or military burden. It shall be the policy of USCN when engaged in war to win quickly and decisively, thus placing nuclear options on the table when war is declared. It shall be the policy of USCN to negotiate to maintain the peace, and to negotiate to restore peace even when at war. It shall be the policy of USCN to consider espionage against any USCN Nation as an act of war and thus a declaration of war. It shall be the policy of USCN not to raid any nation under any circumstances. It shall be the policy of USCN to not conduct espionage unless at war. It shall be the policy of USCN to offer to be a mediator or witness to warring nations in their peace negotiations. It shall be the policy of USCN to have the option when engaged in war to seek mediation or witnesses in peace negotiations. Article VI. Amendments :6.1 The USCN Charter may be amended by Executive Order of the President. USCN Nations may put forth an amendment, but must have co-sponsorship by the Speaker of the House of Representatives. The President shall have the power to veto amendments. Proposed amendments shall be posted in the USCN forums to insure a good faith discussion. Amendments passed or vetoed shall be posted in the Alliance Capitol Government Announcements subforum. Amendments signed by the President will take effect immediately. Treaties before merger Announcements *Declaration of Existence Category:The right